Normal
by The Dock Master
Summary: Saitama/Genos 'Genos just might lose it if this is some big joke.'
1. Chapter 1

Genos is scrambling, nails running hard across Saitama's back as the hero thrusts into him ruthlessly, almost effortlessly without even breaking so much as a sweat. His power and endurance is intimidating and it has Genos's toes curling, his cock hard inbetween them rubbing only slightly against Saitama's lean stomach. The tip is a burning pink leaking precum as Genos babbles incoherently while Saitama continues to pick up the pace impossibly becoming faster.

It has Genos keening as his fingers dig into the hero's back, his head tilted back against the wall. It invites Saitama to bite and lick at his neck, leaving even more purple splotches on him; by the end of this he's going to look like an animal attacked him. But that's certainly not stopping Saitama.

The air around them is so thick and heavy its making the android dizzy, his eyes closed shut tight as he tries to hopelessly rut back against Saitama who's going too fast for him to keep up. At this rate he's going to cum again, the fourth time tonight and by now release it almost starting to hurt for him. But its still so deliriously good that Genos drools a little bit, face contorted in complete pleasure.

Then, as Genos desperately claws at Saitama's back the hero bites him a final hard time on the neck and he's sparking a little bit as he finally comes, hearing Saitama muffle his growl - he wakes up, with wet boxers.

Its the third time this week and Genos hopes that Saitama hasn't caught on somehow. They have an average sized apartment but Genos is afraid that somehow he's being loud enough to wake him (god forbid he's moaning in his sleep; he burns with embarrassment at the thought). Genos knows for sure though that he hasn't found his underwear yet because he always keeps a close eye on the washing machine. The hero never does any of the chores in the household anymore... besides sometimes taking out the trash.

Genos wonders if he's just hard to read or if Saitama's really oblivious. He changes out of his clothing, wet briefs sticking to him grossly, and steps into the shower quickly rinsing himself off before getting out and changing into a new set of clothes. Then he begins his daily chores, starting off with finding clothes to wash and turning on the television to check of any disasters. He also makes sure both his and Saitama's phones are done charging and unplugs them from the wall so they don't waste electricity.

He wonders sometimes how Saitama got along without him, juggling a career as a salaryman, being a full time superhero, and constantly training. He thinks that the guy kind of deserves a little help for all that he's done for the city, even if they don't acknowledge it.

Anyways.

Genos walks by Saitama's room and takes a peak inside to see if the hero is up already while tying on his apron. He see's a lump on the floor covered with blankets and hears a soft snoring sound as the morning light streams in; its so early not even the birds are chirping yet outside. The city outside is quiet and Genos thinks that he shouldn't disturb him this early. Instead he settles on creeping quietly inside his room, pushing the door open slowly and setting a glass of water on the table side - in case he wakes up and he's thirsty.

The android stops for a moment and watches him, face peaceful with sleep. His chest suddenly becomes a bit tighter than it was before and he walks out of the room quietly as he came in. This is a normal day. Or at least that's what Genos tries to convince himself of as he finishes up tidying around the house and switching over the wet clothes form the washing machine to the dyer.

Somehow Genos convinces himself that its totally normal to have sexual dreams about someone repeatedly, for over a month and goes on about the day as normal. His heart rivets noisily in his chest whenever Saitama brushes his shoulder or calls out his name. It's a normal day.

It's a normal day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, is this your husband?" The old frail woman at the counter asks while scanning their groceries slowly; her big circular glasses make her eyes seem huge. She asks the question just as Saitama's talking to him about which gum flavor because last time he got strawberry lime and that wasn't very satisfying apparently. The question stabs into Genos so quickly he doesn't know how to respond. His mouth opens and then closes and just as he's about to say something, Saitama buts in.

"Absolutely! We've been married for two years now." Saitama sounds so relaxed, so real that Genos himself almost believes him. The old woman behind the counter smiles, her pink lip gloss sparkling as she nods and types something into the cash register with sharp colorful nails. For added effect, Saitama slips an arm around his waist and leans slightly against him, like he's done it a million times before.

Genos is probably red as a traffic light. He can feel the heat pooling in his cheeks and his body stiffens considerably under Saitama's easy-going touch as he swipes his credit card quickly and pays for their groceries. Saitama smells entirely too good this morning, just like the bodywash they have in the bathroom that Genos picked out awhile ago and the android is seriously starting to regret letting Saitama attend to the grocery store with him. He kind of melts when Saitama leans a little bit closer and chuckles into his ear, tightening the arm he has wrapped around Genos as if he's pulling him a little bit closer and oh god, Genos isn't sure if his chest has ever burned this much in his chest before - he's convinced this is what flying feels like because he feels utterly weightless -

"You alright, honey? You're looking a little... red." It's like Saitama purposefully draws out the last word and Genos actually shivers, shaking his head a little because of his lack of words. He watches as the old woman clicks away at the cash register slowly, not noticing their side conversation that has Genos thrumming with energy. Finally, she gives them the receipt with her trembling frail hand and Saitama reaches out and easily takes it before flustered Genos can. The hero hums a little and mumbles 'sweet' as he checks it before he crams it in his jean pocket.

Maybe Genos is a little dizzy now, his whole body pumping with a rushing adrenaline that sloshes through his artificial veins. He takes the last of their groceries and puts them in the bag, sliding away from Saitama a bit who lets his arm casually drape off of him, but not before tracing over his back gentle. Genos decides he just might die if this continues. He has no idea what possessed Saitama to do this, god forbid if it's some measly joke.

They walk out of the store together after that and Saitama decides its absolutely necessary to carry this thing out, seeing as he slips his hand into Genos's like its the most normal thing in the world, like this happens every day. He threads their fingers together as they walk out of the store and Genos shoots him a bewildered confused look, hopelessly embarrassed.

Saitama just smirks and pulls him along as if he knows something that Genos doesn't; Genos looks away and down at his shoes and becomes too caught up in the way Saitama's hand feels pressed against his. When they're far enough away from the store the hero slinks his hand out of the android's and laughs a little. Genos feels as though a trick has been played on him.

"You didn't know about the special offer today did you?" Saitama asks, a small smile still playing across his lips as he holds his hands behind his head in a relaxed way as they continue walking.

"No, why didn't you tell me?" Genos shakes his head a little bit and looks at Saitama, questioningly. He seems like he's in a really good mood and it makes Saitama's chest fill up with a light airy feeling. He's pretty sure that's what people call butterflies.

"Well I didn't think we'd get it honestly - but I mean, if the lady at the counter was practically gonna give it to us I was gonna take it. It was a couple's discount. We got like twenty percent off our entire purchase for doing that." Saitama seems all too thrilled about this, voice high with excitement. Genos is far from that emotion, bubbling with obvious embarrassment as he runs a hand through his hair and sighs, face still pink.

"Saitama, you know money isn't a problem for us. We get paid enough as it is." Genos sputters, reminding Saitama of what he already knows. The hero waves his hand, shaking his head as he defends his actions.

"Yeah but I can use all this extra money on comics. We could get take out tonight with all the money we saved." Saitama still sounds excited as he speaks and Genos doesn't really get it because he'd buy anything that his master asked for. But he lets it go, listening to Saitama ramble the rest of the way home with a voice knocking in the back of his head, hoping that the store they go to has another couple's discount, really, really soon.

He tells himself to shut up mentally and snuffs out whatever is left of the thought. He tells himself it's normal to think about how nice it was being that close to Saitama.


	3. Chapter 3

As it turns out, the store doesn't have another couple's day discount in quite awhile but the city does end up needing saving.

The fight is quick as usual for the two heroes. The giant three eyed deformed frog seems to be a relatively easy opponent for Genos (Saitama lets the android fight the monsters for a bit for training before stepping in when needed) but turns out to be extremely difficult to attack, with his long tongue lashing out every few seconds. Genos manages to dodge it, but due to him tripping on a pothole in the road he falls and it hits him. Much to Genos's embarrassment and frustration, he's flung hard against a thick concrete wall, his arm twisting in a horribly detached away. It hurts like hell and Genos is left steaming, circuits frying as they try to continue working despite the injury. The impact of the throw leaves a crater in the wall and Genos is mildly stuck inside of it.

He closes his eyes one second and the frog is coming towards him - the next his third eye has been pushed back into his skull and he's on the other side of the road. Saitama looks pained seeing him like this as he hurriedly approaches him and Genos wheezes; he feels so stupid, so young and inexperienced.

"Pay more attention to your environment next time okay? Besides that you did great, really." Saitama speaks quietly as the crowd around them forms and a few people take pictures. Gently as possible Saitama pulls him from the wall. Nothing hurts as much as his arm does when he's pulled out from the wall, rubble and dust coming with him, and Genos knows it'll take awhile to fix back at home.

Saitama carries him in his arms and Genos nurses his arm against his own chest, looking up at the hero who walks past the paparazzi without caring what they have to say. He seems fixated with going home and his expression is stony.

"Sorry. I think you might have to cook dinner tonight." Genos mumbles so the paparazzi can't hear and Saitama readjusts him in his arms gently as possible. The android wonders how easy he is to lift for Saitama. He has to weigh a ridiculous amount with all the metal on him.  
Saitama looks down and a pained look floods his usually carefree expression; Genos immediately regrets his words and wonders what he said wrong. His head bounces slightly to the rhythm of Saitama's steps.

"You don't have to apologize for anything, dumbass. I'm the one who should have stepped in quicker, I should be apologizing." Saitama doesn't keep his voice down. He stopped caring about what the people of the city had to say about him a long time ago, ever since the meteor hit. Genos feels a pang run through his chest and even though everything hurts right now he smiles a little bit.

The rest of the walk home is silent. Saitama speeds up a bit in order to get away from the flashing lights and microphones and they make it home safely, without much bother. When they walk into their apartment complex the woman at the front desk (who they're sure is half blind) smiles and greets them as if everything is normal and Saitama just nods and gives a hello back as they go up the elevator together, Genos steaming slightly.

The elevator ride is strangely enough not awkward; they've done this a multitude of times together and quite frankly Genos is far too worn out to even make polite conversation. It's as if Saitama can sense his mood, but it doesn't stop him from commenting on the battle as they come to their floor and walk out. Saitama is careful not to jostle him too much.

"These guys just keep getting dumber names. I mean Lord Frogella 3000, destroyer of the world?" Saitama ponders out loud, shaking his head slightly. Genos doesn't say anything, eyes falling shut. He rests his head against Saitama's chest, breathing a bit ragged.

Somehow, Saitama gets the door open to their apartment easily and a cool air rushes over them as they walk in. Before he knows it he's being very gently placed on the couch in the living room that they invested in recently, his head falling against a pillow that's been propped up for him.

"What tools do you want from your room?" Saitama asks him and the android can't exactly pick up on the emotion in his voice. Without opening his eyes he answers him, tilting his head slightly towards the hallway because that's where Saitama's voice is coming from.  
"Just get me all of them please." Genos answers him, voice tired. Saitama gives a small response in recognition of his answer and Saitama can hear him rummage in his room. He takes the chance to open his eyes and inspect himself.

His arm is pretty fucked up. Its twisted the wrong way and his other hand won't stop shaking for some reason. His legs are relatively fine and his torso has a few scratches - he supposes that he could have gotten it much worse. Quietly as possible he grimaces and uses his shaking hand to snap his arm back to its proper place. There's the creaking of metal and a mixture of blood and oil gushes out onto his lap from his arm. He sucks in air harshly for a moment and then continues work, moving his readjusted arm around a bit to find out where the problem is. His hand mostly seems find, but most of the problem is in the joint of his arm.

Saitama comes back into the room and sets all of his tools on the table in front of him and then pushes the table closer to him for easy access. He's seen Genos do this a thousand times before so he's not too worried, but regardless he doesn't like to see his friend so hurt. The android thanks him and Saitama nods, going to his bedroom to switch out of his outfit probably.

A hour or two passes and Genos makes good progress in fixing his arm even with a trembling hand and Saitama takes to sitting down next to him on the couch, mixed between reading a comic and watching the television. Saitama turns to the channel his anime comes on and waits for it to air, avoiding the news channel for Genos's sake. He's told Genos more than once that he needs to unwind sometimes and focus on helping himself.

It's just the quiet clinking of metal and the sound of sparks mixing with the hum of the television and the flipping of comic pages. By now the pain is more bearable for Genos, considerably so. But he's getting pretty hungry and tired and he'd rather not work while this tired. Shifting around on the couch he puts down one of his tools.

"Teacher," He starts off and almost immediately Saitama puts down his book and looks at him, "Could you please make me something to eat?" After the question Saitama is already off the couch going towards the kitchen.

"Sure, what are you hungry for?" Saitama asks casually, but it seems like he's almost eager to do it. Genos dismisses it. It's probably all in his head.

"Anything." Genos replies, licking his lips absentmindedly as he rolls one of his shoulders and listens to Saitama clank around in the kitchen. He's a decent cook; just a bit messy is all.

Genos watches the TV only half paying attention as he thinks about his fight earlier today and as time passes he smells pancakes from the kitchen and a pink dusts over his cheeks. He bites the inside of his cheek. Pancakes are probably one of his favorite meals because of how fluffy and sweet they are with syrup. He wonders if its coincidence or if Saitama remembers how much Genos enjoyed them when he made them last time. Regardless, they smell delicious.

Soon enough Saitama is coming over to his side with one fork and a knife. He pushes away the tools in front of Genos and makes room for the plate and sets it down with a clink, Genos leans forwards, hands reaching towards the fork as Saitama goes back to the kitchen.

"You're not hungry teacher? You should eat too." Genos comments, his dominant hand shaking badly as he stabs one of the pancakes that's smothered with syrup. Two strawberries lay on the side of the plate and the entire sight has Genos's mouth watering. He hears the clinking of a glass from the kitchen and gratitude swells inside him.

"Nah, I'm not really that hungry right now. It's not a big deal." Saitama responds casually, coming back into the room with a glass of water and setting it in front of Genos, who's obviously struggling with his food. His hand's shaking only seems to worsen as he tries to concentrate, bringing the food to his mouth with difficulty. He spills a little syrup on his chin and licks it up, oblivious to how Saitama is staring as he stabs the pancake again, a bit roughly.

"Well, you should eat later then. Thank you for the food." Genos says after a bite. He only pauses what he's doing when Saitama slides over on the couch, brushing Genos's hands away from the plate so that he can pick it up, along with the fork. Easily he begins slicing at the pancake.

"What are you doing?" The android questions him, confused as he watches Saitama stab a small piece of the pancake, effectively picking it up and holding it up from of Genos. Immediately Genos is blushing, realizing what Saitama is offering to do for him. His good hand grabs his own pants hard; he looks away and tries to ignore the familiar sensation of his artificial heart being tied into knots. He's suddenly reminded of how warm Saitama's hand feels and he mentally smacks himself, trying to gain a grip on the situation.

"Teacher, this really isn't necessary, I can feed myself - " But before he can say much else soft warm pancake is pressing against his lips and Genos wouldn't be surprised if he started to steam again. His pulse jumps when Saitama speaks.

"Eat." That's the end of the conversation. Genos opens his mouth and takes in the pancake, eyes snapping to Saitama's, who's looking at him dead on with an expression that the android has never seen before. It makes him hard to look at it and the word attractive flits in Genos's mind before he brushes it out, obediently taking the next bite of food from his teacher.

The whole ordeal has him fumbling for words but he can't speak, an awkward heavy tension lacing the air and covering the room. It feels like it's a hundred degrees as Genos slowly eats the rest of the pancakes; Saitama makes sure he gets every last single bite.

Miraculously, the thought of one of his dirty dreams pops into Genos's head and as much as he tries to get rid of the thought it just won't go away, persistently it lingers. The thought of Saitama kissing his neck and biting him with teeth while pulling his hair, his burning hands tracing the lines of his hips. By now if Genos did speak, his voice would be a little breathless, stuttering and sloppy. He wonders if this is what being drunk is like.

Genos can't help but shift around a bit, from each bite to next, unable to look Saitama on directly. He wishes that the hero would stop staring at him. He can feel his eyes practically burning into his chest. He wonders if Saitama has some sort of laser vision because it certainly feels like he does.

He's almost done with his meal and there's only one piece left. Saitama mops up the rest of the syrup with it so that's its dripping a little bit and he quickly feeds it to Genos, but regardless of speed a bit still dribbles onto the corner of his mouth. Just as Genos goes to wipe it off, Saitama beats him to it.

"Here let me..."

Genos is completely and utterly still. His eyes reach Saitama's, who's looking at his lips, entirely focused on them and Genos swears he can't breathe right now even if he tried, all the oxygen pent up in his chest as he holds his breath. Saitama touches him gently, his hand lightly touching the side of Genos's face, brushing against his cheek as his thumb wipes away the syrup, brushing along his lips ever so slowly, dragging them only slightly with the moment.

The place where Saitama is touching him feels like its burning, like Saitama is forever branding him with his touch so everyone knows that he's his and honestly Genos doesn't think that's such a bad idea right now. He's melting underneath his touch; he allows himself to lean into his hand ever so slightly, moving just a little bit. Genos feels like the entire moment is fragile as glass and if he moves to quickly it'll smash to pieces and honestly he wants to hold onto it for as long as possible. His chest is fiery and alive as Saitama holds his position for a second, looking like he wants to say something but he doesn't. More than anything Genos just wants him to ram their mouths together and kiss him as hard as possible because he's just dying to know what it feels like.

Then all of the sudden, Saitama's hand pulls back from him entirely and Genos can feel disappointment dropping in his stomach like a ton of bricks, until he watches what Saitama does next.

Genos makes a noise that doesn't even sound human, something between a whine and a strangled moan that makes him quickly cover up his own mouth with his hand as if to smother it, eyes still locked on Saitama. The older man looks at him the entire time he holds holds his thumb to his own mouth, licking the syrup off of it in a almost sensual way that has Genos's face a ruddy red color, a coiling sensation gathering into the pit of his stomach.

Genos is mixed in between wanting to kiss Saitama and running away out of a lack of anything to say about the humiliating noise he just made and of course, the running away side wins inevitably. Before Saitama can make out his next words, Genos is up off of the couch and practically run-walking down the hallway to his room, leaving Saitama on the couch. He squeaks out a quick thank you for the meal and then quickly enters his room and locks the door, fingers trembling as he does so.

He goes straight for his bed, flopping onto it and smothering his face into the pillows. He tries to ignore how his cock is stiffening against the mattress and he refuses to touch it, trying to focus on nothing but his breathing. He grabs the covers hard, his damaged hand shaking still. He only moves to let himself breathe, hot air spilling past his lips as he groans and frowns, face still red.

He replays the scene over and over again in his head, completely mortified at his reaction to Saitama licking up the last of the syrup. He looked at Genos like he wanted to attack him or something. Genos loses the amount of time he lays there; the light outside of his bedroom window turns dark. Finally when Genos calms down some, thinking about what he should do from here on out.

He can't talk to Saitama about it.

What would he say? By now he thinks, its pretty obvious how he feels and if he's lucky then Saitama will ignore it and forgive him for how he acted. He just can't imagine Saitama liking him more than a friend. If anything what happened out there had to be a joke.

Eventually, Genos grows tired from the day's events and falls asleep on his bed, thinking of how Saitama looked at him, as if he could see straight through him.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of days pass and Saitama doesn't even bat an eyelash at him, as if yesterdays events were nothing to be concerned about. Days go on as usual. Everything is normal. The city is quiet and no one attacks it, besides some minor things like a burgalary or two. Genos almost feels like everything really is back to normal, besides the wet dreams he keeps having and the butterfly feeling Genos gets in his gut when he's around Saitama.

Today, the two of them are on their way back home from the video game store (a new fighting game came out that Saitama apparently just had to have). The sun's going down at this point in the day and its starting to get darker out, the sky a bright sunlit orange. It's simply nice. Genos rambles on about the little things he's heard about through other heroes involving crimes that might lead onto something bigger - Saitama only stops him to throw in a quick remark about something. Somtimes Saitama will let him ramble like this, if he's in a tolerant mood.

Then there's the sound of a gun going off across the street coming from a small market that's shaded under tents from the sun's heat. Instantly they're both rushing towards it, any ideas of small chat forgotten as they push past people running from the area in waves.

Its all a blur of color, rushing past people and decorative stands that contain things from vegetables to knick-knacks. The air smells thickly of salt water, fish, and sweat as they continue a little deeper into the market, finding huge tanks of varieties of different kinds of sea life. The air around them is murky and with the sound of a woman screaming there's another shot in the air.

By the time they arrive at the scene, a man in a suit is injured on the ground, a glass tank shattered beside him. There's a shot in his leg that bleeds heavily and salmon flips around him against the concrete.

There's a woman behind the counter trembling with her hands up and another man in a suit putting her at gunpoint, while another guy rummages around behind in her shop apparently looking for something. Upon their arrival the man holding the woman at gunpoint open his mouth to say something; but before he gets anything out Genos is already in front of him too fast for him to react.

Genos's hand collides hard against his stomach effectively knocking him across the market and into another stall. The woman behind the stand screams a little out of fright and ducks down, scared. The man flies backwards and drops his gun, making a choking sound as he hits the ground. Genos rushes forwards and searches the criminal's body for any other guns while Saitama takes care of the other guy easily enough.

Blood spurts out of the man's mouth that Genos hit and the android suspects he must've broken a rib or two with that punch. Mentally he scolds himself for hitting so hard, but then again the guy probably deserved it.

After he checks the man to see if he has anymore weapons he turns around to the sound of an unfamiliar threatning voice; he snatches the gun on the ground next to him thinking quickly. Looking behind him he sees another man in a suit with a ugly scar across his face holding a pistol with a shaking hand who probably just got to the seen. The guy takes aim giving him a fiesty glare but its nothing to Genos, who's perfectly calm in the situation as he takes aim himself, about to pull the trigger in order to clip the guy's shoulder.

But then the guy is a blur and a gust of wind brushes past Genos. One second he's standing there with the gun in his hand and the next there's a cracking sound from across the market and Saitama is standing where the man was a split second ago, a bone chilling expression on his face.

Saitama just sent the guy crashing through four market stalls and into a small tree that's now leaning in a different way than it was orginally.

Genos doesn't have the time to say anything about it. He just drops the gun and searches the area throughly with Saitama but it seems like anyone one who was here scattered the second they came. It's quiet and Genos rounds up the guys on the ground, three in total. One with a broken arm, the other with two broken ribs, and the other guy is simply lucky to be alive even.

It all seems a bit excessive, but Genos holds his tongue for the moment, talking to the little old lady behind the counter. Softly, he crouches down to her level and explains to her that she needs to call the police and she nods furiously, obviously still scared out of her mind as she dials the numbers with a trembling hand.

Saitama ties all the men together with some nearby rope and then they leave the market. People outside regard them warily and Saitama ignores them, walking past with a simple thumbs up. Slowly they file back into the market when the old lady from before comes sqwaking for them all.

Then everything is back to normal again, as if it didn't happen. They cross the street and Saitama picks up the plastic bag containing his game that he dropped from before and they continue on home. Genos looks back at the market once he hears police sirens and everything seems to be under control, but there's still one thing bothering him.

"Teacher." He addresses Saitama who hums in response - he's given up on trying to make Genos say his actual name quite awhile ago.

"Was it really necessary for you to hit that man so hard? I had the situation under control." His voice isn't so much as accusing as it is confused, almost concerned. Saitama turns away from him, expression unreadable as he speaks.

"He had a gun pointing at you."

"You threw him through four market stalls and into a tree."

"He could have shot you."

"I would have dodged."

There's a pause of frustration on Saitama's end and he sighs, hand going up to rub his forehead. Genos watches him carefully and Saitama glances at him after awhile before looking straight ahead again.

"I was worried about you." The statement is blunt and it easily has the tips of Genos's ears going pink. His eyes drop from Saitama and suddenly the sidewalk has became very interesting to look at, very fast.

"Next time I'll lay off a bit. Sorry." Saitama apologizes, voice sounding tired as they finally reach their apartment complex and begin to go up the elevator. They both greet the woman at the desk mid conversation as they pass and she chirps a hello back.

"... It's alright." Genos mumbles back, staring at his feet while Saitama punches in their floor number into the elevator. The doors click closed and the elevator begins to move.

"Genos, turn towards me." Saitama says, voice relaxed. Genos turns towards him and looks at him, hoping he isn't blushing too much, that it isn't too obvious right now.

"What is it?" The android asks, tilting his head a little bit to the side as Saitama moves a little bit closer to him. Without saying anything, Saitama reaches up and mimics what he did awhile back when Genos was injured; he softly touches the side of Genos's face, fingers dancing along his neck under his ear while his thumb swipes across the corner of Genos's mouth and chin, only slightly dragging the android's chapped lips. This time Genos parts his lips only a tad, his pulse thundering in his ears as he looks up at Saitama. He wants him to kiss him so badly -

The hero leans a little bit closer and Genos just might pass out if Saitama doesn't end up kissing him. Saitama's eyes move from Genos's gaze to his lips and everything in Genos burns, screaming for him to do something. Genos wants to move but he can't, he's completely stuck in place. He'd let Saitama do whatever he wanted with him right now. He feels as though he's melting in place, simmering against Saitama's hand. His legs become heavily and wobbly and he feels like if Saitama wasn't touching him right now he'd fall in place.

"You had something on your chin." Saitama mumbles, pulling away from Genos like he was never there in the first place and walking out the elevator doors. Genos is left standing there, crushingly disappointed for the second time. He's frozen in place for a second and then he thaws, following quietly after Saitama while nursing an aching feeling in his chest caused by a missed opportunity.

The moment Genos has the chance to, he's stumbling into his room and throwing himself onto his bed, tears of frustration bubbling up out of him as he hides his face in the covers. Everything felt so perfect for a moment and then Saitama took it away again; Genos just might lose it if this is some big joke. His face feels too hot, steamy with tears.

He only stays in his room for a little while before coming back out. He changes his clothes and puts on his strong face, convincing himself that maybe there really was something on his face and maybe he's just over thinking this whole thing. He wipes his eyes and tries not to think about it as he leaves his room, beginning to tidy up the house.

The rest of the day passes by slowly, normally. Saitama takes out the trash and then settles on playing a video game the rest of the day on the couch. Genos makes dinner, Saitama starts up the conversation easily enough and they fall back into sync again. They eat like they usually do and Saitama even churns a laugh out of Genos, telling him stories about his childhood and when he started losing his hair.

By the time dinner is over, Genos is in a good mood again. He settles on the ground, resting on a pillow in front of the tv and table in the living room. He has a cold lemonade he sips on from time to time next to him and a book laid out in front of him that he reads quietly. The television hums along with the game that Saitama is playing behind him and the air conditioner growls in the background. Genos feels content.

Then somehow, he ends up falling asleep on top of his book, his cheek crinkling the pages. He can only barely remember Saitama picking him up and bringing him to his bed; he can remember protesting weakly but he can also remember Saitama having none of it. When Genos wakes up in the morning he's under the covers and a glass of water is on the end table.


	5. Chapter 5

The next time Genos and Saitama go to the grocery store together the blonde feels as though he's lighting a firecracker with a long fuse, waiting for something explosive to happen. The whole walk there is like balancing on a tightrope or walking on pins and needles, but somehow he keeps up the conversation and manages to survive. Saitama seems normal anyways.

Genos doesn't really think about anything once they step through the doors of the store. He's too fixated on getting a cart to push around and going over the mental list he has in his head of things to buy. But he goes rigid when Saitama slips his arm around him lightly, pulling him close to his side as he begins to push the cart.

For a second, he pauses. The touch makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and has him stopping for a moment, almost bumping his cart into a stand of cookies in front of him. He looks down at his empty cart for a second, quietly boiling as Saitama stands there next to him. The heroes arm is comfortably hooked around him and Genos wonders if he can endure an entire trip to the supermarket like this.

"You alright babe?" Saitama asks, pulling him a bit closer to his side, nudging him. The android looks up to see him smiling comfortably and Genos feels like his heart strings are being ripped out. He takes a deep breath, looking down for a moment before looking back up at Saitama with some kind of renewed strength. He can do this. He's determined to do this, for Saitama's sake. For that stupid twenty percent off discount.

"... Yeah. Do you want pasta or something else tonight?" He asks Saitama in a soft voice, beginning to push the cart again, at what would be considered a leisurely place. The fingers on his waist tighten a little bit and Genos is mixed between wanting to stay in this supermarket forever and wanting to leave immediately.

"Mmm, nah that's fine." Saitama speaks easily enough, like they do this every day. Genos nods to himself and they continue like that through out the rest of the store. The blonde tries not to pay attention to how people stare, eying over the 'couple'. They never stare for long though and its not like Genos doesn't get enough stares on his own with mechanical arms.

Genos feels like the whole time Saitama is just making an excuse to touch him or something, or push him a little farther. Its like the hero is playing around in a minefield, purposefully trying to set something off - or at least that's what it feels like to Genos.

Every time Genos crouches down to pick something up Saitama's arm slinks back around him when he stands back up like it's suppose to be there. The feeling is similar to shocks running up and down the android's back and he's sure that he'll never get use to this feeling.

Its somewhat of an embarrassing thing when he has to tell Saitama that he has to get something from across the aisle under his breath, because otherwise he'd have to shake Saitama off of him and the whole idea of moving away from him or moving in this situation at all has Genos is knots already. His limbs feel awkward and he's unsure of how to move, how its okay to move in this situation. So Saitama moves away for second and then drops something in the cart that they need to buy and then returns back to his side. Everything about the trip is beginning to feel all to surreal and Genos wonders if he's dreaming.

The most unbearable moment for Genos is when he turns to pick something up off a high shelf that he can't exactly reach. His fingertips scrape it and Saitama thinks its completely acceptable to grab the stupid jar of sauce for for him. He comes up behind Genos and completely presses himself against the android's back, easily reaching for the jar and handing it to Genos, who mumbles a heated thank you before putting it in the cart.

By the time they go to check out Genos feels as though he's been stuck in an oven, left to bake for longer than necessary. He ends up feeling raw and embarrassed at the end of the trip, quickly putting things on the conveyor belt for the old woman to scan. Saitama has pushed his every button today, even the ones he didn't know about. He's struggling to hold together.

"Hey Genos, what's your favorite flavor of gum?" Saitama questions him suddenly, looking at all the candies and mints available in the checkout line. Its an odd question, one that Genos really isn't prepared for so the answer comes out slowly.

"Uhm... Probably peppermint. Why?" He responds to the hero and gently cocks his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. He watches Saitama smile slightly (it has Genos crumbling on the inside), picking up a pack of peppermint gum and placing it on the conveyor belt as he speaks in a hushed sort of way.

"I wanted to know what you'd like me to taste like." Saitama says it so innocently. The words trigger a feeling in Genos, one mixed between humiliation and excitement as he pushes the cart forwards and mumbles profanities under his breath, hastily bagging his bundle of groceries.  
By now he's far pushed over his limit, mentally thinking of how warm Saitama's lips would be, if they would be chapped or soft, if it would be just a peck or something deep, how Saitama would touch him -

Genos is surprised he isn't sparking, because he feels as though he should be as he walks out of the store hand in hand with Saitama, pressing his other hand to his pink face. The rest of the checkout is a blur and Genos feels awkward and too riled up to say anything to Saitama. He can't even stand to look at him.

They walk in silence and as they turn the corner of the street Saitama finally lets go of his hand; Genos shoves his now free hand in his pocket and tries to focus on anything but what just happened, trying to make the scenario as normal as possible for himself instead of thinking about how much he wants to kiss Saitama. He reminds himself in his head that Saitama's just messing around, that it's not a big deal.

"How much did we save with that discount?" Genos chokes out when they're two thirds of the way home, breaking the silence and trying to get his mind off of things. Saitama replies so smoothly that Genos literally stops in the street for a second.

"There wasn't one."

What the _fuck._

Genos can't handle this.

He catches up to Saitama who doesn't stop walking and drags a hand through his blonde hair, trying to think of something to say. But his mouth is filled with cotton and he's almost dizzy with the confession. Its like his tongue is stuck to a huge chunk of dry ice and he can't spit it out and he's stuck rolling it around in his mouth until it melts. He can't fit the whole idea around his head, the idea that Saitama actually just wanted to touch him, that Saitama wanted to - wanted him to taste his mouth - -

"Does it bother you that there wasn't a discount?" Saitama voice comes from out of the blue sounding leveled and calm making Genos snap to attention, his vocal chords miraculously finding the words that his brain has been hopelessly trying to conjure.

"Well, no. I mean I like it when..." Genos's voice trails off towards the end of the sentence and he becomes all too aware of Saitama suddenly looking at him. He decides that maybe this isn't the best way to start off. He grows quiet for a second and then speaks again.  
"But does this mean you are... infatuated with me?" Saitama wastes no time at all in replying to him. He holds the door open to their apartment building and responds while Genos walks in, mumbling a thank you.

"Hmm, yeah. It took me awhile to figure it out but, yeah I am. Are you?" The hero's answer seems calm, thought out. It's a lot like they're talking about the weather. Sure is nice today.

"Am I what?"

"Do you like me too?"

By now they're standing in the elevator again and Saitama is pushing the button on the elevator as usual for their floor and their about to go up, until the woman at the desk is sqwuaking for them to hold on, interrupting their conversation. Saitama gives a quiet sigh seemingly aggravated as Genos holds the door open politely; she rushes in on her little heels and chirps a pleasant little 'thank you!' to Genos. She's an odd plump little woman and the blonde has never particularly cared for her, but right now he's overwhelmingly thankful for her interruption. Though Saitama doesn't seem to be, not in the slightest.

She takes place right between them, pushing herself in place practically. The air is quiet for a second and she stands there waiting. Saitama clears his voice.

"Oh, floor five please."

Saitama presses in the number with vigor. It's probably the most awkward elevator ride that Genos has ever had the chance of experiencing. Especially with Saitama's eyes blatantly drilling into him. The cyborg focuses on the elevator lights at the top of the door as the machine begins to move.

"You fellas won't believe the stuff I've gotta do - sorry about rushing in. It's just the lady on floor five is having this problem with her plumbing that I gotta check out. Apparently there's just feces all over the floor swamping the place and well, you know we can't have that! Problem with the plumbing I'm thinking, the toilet was just overflowing she said, positively bursting with the stuff." The woman babbles on cheerfully as the elevator slowly climbs up the building and both he and Saitama pause to look at her for a moment. She just keeps talking without pausing, as if she doesn't need to breathe. Saitama murmurs a yeah here and then and Genos looks at the ceiling, trying to think of what the hell he's going to say to Saitama. To put it bluntly, the atmosphere that they were building was completely demolished.

"Well, see you folks." The lady gives a little goodbye and the two hum in response as the elevator door clicks open and she steps out. When the doors close again, the tension in the air is almost suffocating. That really just happened.

"So?" Saitama asks, leaning against the silver railing behind him. Genos mirrors him and looks at their feet as the elevator starts back up again, sucking in a deep breath before replying.

"I think that I have been infatuated with you for awhile now according to some of my recent behavior so, yes. I think I like you. I mean, I definitely do." The blonde confesses, ears and cheeks growing pinker with every word. He rubs his hands together in what could be considered a nervous fashion and eventually looks up at Saitama, who's smiling sweetly at him.

"Sweet. So we're dating then." The elevator clicks open and Saitama walks out of it, his smile growing as he begins to fish in his pockets for his keys. Genos is scrambling for a coherent thought, eyes widening at the statement as he hurriedly follows after Saitama.

"Teacher wait! What does that entail exactly? I've never been in a relationship before; is there something I need to prepare for? What do I do?" The words fall from Genos messily as he panics, thinking of all the couples on the street that he's seen. It's always been girls and guys, kissing, holding hands, sharing an ice cream. He wonders if he's expected to act cute in some way, if there's some kind of secret in their body language that he doesn't know. It would be an easier task to disable a bomb than going out on a date, he decides.

"Okay calm down. It's not a big deal. You don't need to study or anything." Saitama laughs and rolls his eyes as they enter their apartment together and Genos is a mess of limbs and feelings as he walks in after him.

"But how will I know - " He begins to speak again as he shuts the door behind him, but his words die in his throat as he's suddenly pinned against the door of their apartment in a blur of movement. Saitama's hands are around his wrists, keeping them against the door in a soft grip and he's close, so close that Genos can see the soft coloring of his dark eyes.

"Genos. Shut up. You don't have to know. Just follow my lead, ok?" The words have no hostility in them, they're almost playful. Genos feels his chest buzzing with energy, a sloppy almost honey like feeling pouring through his veins.

"..Ok." The blonde murmurs, his voice a little breathy as Saitama leans in a little bit more - Genos lets his eyes flutter shut naturally. The next couple of seconds that tick by feel like an infinity for the android as he feels one of Saitama's hands drop unexpectedly from his wrist. Instead it moves to his forehead, smoothing back his hair while his other hand intertwines their fingers together.

A soft kiss is pressed against Genos's forehead for a second or two before Saitama pulls back and lets go of him completely, leaving Genos embarrassed and quiet against the doorway of their apartment. He feels scandalized somehow or rather lead on, his hand going to touch the place where Saitama kissed him.


End file.
